Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program for achieving the image processing apparatus and the image processing method.
Description of the Related Art
In printing text and images created on a computer, various page description languages (PDLs) are known for the computer to provide rendering commands for an image forming apparatus such as a printing apparatus. Examples of typical PDLs include LIPS LX (hereinafter referred to as “LIPS”), PostScript (hereinafter referred to as “PS”), and PDF.
In general, printing apparatuses support printing in a plurality of types of PDLs. The printing apparatuses can interpret rendering commands described in a plurality of types of PDLs and generate page data (bitmap data) based on the rendering commands. Further, the printing apparatuses perform printing processing on the generated page data.
On activation, the printing apparatuses enable all processing mechanisms needed for all PDLs that are supported. Then, the printing apparatuses determine the type of PDL when a print job is received, and perform printing by using a processing mechanism for the PDL needed for the processing of the print job. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-220457, for example, there is proposed a printing apparatus that supports a plurality of types of PDLs and performs printing processing by switching a work memory area needed for PDL processing in the event of interrupt printing.